The present invention relates to a bracket structure in a vehicle body rear portion, and more specifically, relates to a structure of multiple brackets mounted on a rear floor panel forming a rear floor in a vehicle body.
In a structure of a vehicle body rear portion, a bracket for supporting a muffler, a seat belt anchor bracket, and the like are attached to a rear floor panel forming a floor in a vehicle interior. Conventionally, to reduce a load applied to the rear floor panel, various attachment structures for a muffler suspending bracket and a seat belt anchor have been proposed (for example, JP 10-315791 A and JP 2006-88740 A).
JP 10-315791 A discloses a structure in which both end portions of a cross member extending in a vehicle width direction are fastened to right and left side members extending in a vehicle front-rear direction, and a muffler suspending bracket (for example, bracket 30) is attached to the cross member.
JP 2006-88740 A discloses a structure in which a cross member extending in a vehicle width direction is installed at a location in front of a back panel disposed in a vehicle body rear portion, a rear floor panel is provided on the cross member, and a seat belt anchor is attached at a position in which the floor panel and the cross member are superposed.
In general, a spare tire housing for housing a spare tire is provided in a rear floor panel forming a floor in a vehicle body rear portion. In the above-described conventional structures, to reduce the load applied to the rear floor panel, the cross member is disposed on the rear floor panel, and the muffler suspending bracket and the seat belt anchor are attached to the cross member.
In the above-described conventional structures, however, since parts such as the muffler suspending bracket and the seat belt anchor are attached to the cross member at different positions, a sufficient space is not secured between the cross member and the spare tire housing. Accordingly, the above-described conventional structures have a problem associated with the securing of a space between the cross member and the spare tire housing, such as interference occurring between a fuel tank and an exhaust pipe upon reception of a load due to collision.
In addition, in the above-described conventional structures, the parts such as the muffler suspending bracket and the seat belt anchor individually receive and absorb the load. Accordingly, the absorption of the load is not efficient.